vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Hatsune Miku V4 English
This article is about the VOCALOID4 software known as a voicebank. If you are looking for the VOCALOID character then click here. History Most of the development was done in the process of steps that consisted of Saki Fujita being recorded, the sound being checked, and if needed re-recorded. The vocal required a lot of retakes but was a marked development status in Crypton Future Media English development. Yuu Asakawa was brought in to aid with the recording. A lot of the issues stemmed from Saki not being bilingual nor a native English speaker and was still learning English at time of the production. She was aided by Yuu who was not a native vocalist herself, nor considered herself as bilingual. Yuu sat next to Saki throughout the recordings and tried to teach Saki English. She spoke about how easy it was to record a native Japanese voicebank, but to make one that was not her own would always be difficult for her, particularly as she had no idea herself how to pronounce English words or to imagine how to pronounce it. Thus, she thought teaching English would be better. She mentioned that Saki had many thoughts and feelings of frustration with English and Yuu tried to not think about those while teaching. Teaching Saki English was the same as general voice training (voice acting lessons). Teaching Saki to be better at English would also teach "Hatsune Miku" to be better at English. Part of the support Yuu offered was trying to keep Saki positive and happy while recording the English vocal. She believed it was more important to teach how to speak English itself rather then getting the English pronunciation correct. Pronunciation, in her opinion, was like gym class and would repair exercise and experience to do so, and likewise, it cannot be mastered in a short time. Due to the pressure of those who can speak English well even in Japan, there was a lot of pressure on Saki. Yuu thought that teaching Saki English in the recording studio would be a happy and new experience, but noted she couldn't overdo things. The support included dealing with a personnel matters and when there had been cases where Saki had been offered bad advice, the consequences were a terrible bad recording session. Yuu commented that Saki was very professional and did a good job despite the difficulties and issues recording them. She noted that the experience was a positive one for both. The final recording was very good and the results were much better.https://ameblo.jp/tacit/entry-12201321113.html 2014 On August 24, 2014, Hatsune Miku was confirmed to have another English database in production. Whether or not this was an update of Hatsune Miku V3 English or an English Append was unknown at the time.Demo and announcement in description 2016 On June 26, 2016, more details regarding Miku V4 English were announced via Wat's Twitter. He said that various aspects of Miku's V4 English voicebank were undergoing adjustments and being checked over.https://twitter.com/vocaloid_cv_cfm/status/746912671954415616 The tone of her V4 English voicebank would be aimed to sound similar to ORIGINAL ~ VIVID. The voicebank's bias of pronunciation depended, though it would have a bright/clear feeling.https://twitter.com/vocaloid_cv_cfm/status/746913010183081985 Product Information Demonstrations System Requirements *'OS:' **Windows: Windows 7 (32 / 64Bit), Windows 8 (32 / 64Bit), Windows 10 (32 / 64Bit) **Mac: OS X 10.8, 10.9, 10.10, 10.11 *'CPU:' Intel Core 2 Duo 2 GHz or more *'RAM memory:' 2GB or more (or more recommended 4GB) *'HDD:' **Windows: 14GB or more of free space (NTFS format) **Mac: 14GB or more of free space (HFS + format) *'Installation Media:' **Windows: DVD-ROM (1 sheet) **Mac: Download file *'Other:' DVD-ROM drive, sound device, OpenGL 3.0 graphics board, screen resolution greater than or equal to 1280x768px, internet connection Voicebanks References Navigation Category:Hatsune Miku Category:Voicebanks Category:English voicebank Category:VOCALOID4 voicebank Category:Updated voicebank Category:Character Vocal Series Category:English XSY voicebank